


Joyriding

by Melkur_Mistress



Series: The Missy and Ainley Adventures [4]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13/Missy angst, Cameo from the fam, Gen, Reunion, Tears, ridiculous plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkur_Mistress/pseuds/Melkur_Mistress
Summary: With a slightly ridiculous plan to get the Doctor’s attention, Missy and The Master steal her TARDIS, leading to an emotional reunion between Missy and the 13th Doctor.---------Missy’s voice caused an involuntary shiver to run down the Doctor’s spine - her words carried all around her mind, echoing into every corner like a secret that was never supposed to be heard.‘I loved being you. Every second of it. Oh, the way you burn like a sun. Like a whole screaming world on fire. I remember that feeling, and I always will. And I will always miss it.’





	Joyriding

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this ended up 3k long, starting with humour and diving headlong into angst. The next story in this series is pure amusement.

 

Missy laid on a large sofa in the drawing room, her head on the Masters lap. His fingers idly ran through her hair in a mixture of fascination and affection.

“We should pay a visit to our dear Doctor, surprise them,” he said absently.

“Mmm,” she murmured, enjoying the soothing way his fingers played with her hair. “It’s nice to surprise them of course. Most of them won’t know me which is a fun advantage. Oh..remember all those times we left such obvious clues for him? It’s almost as if we had to leave a big flashing sign for him. Oh, you will thoroughly enjoy _this_ …”

“Do go on my dear,” he said, warmly.

“Once, I walked right up to him, and pretended to be a droid. It was hilarious. He just didn’t work it out - I even took his hand and placed it _right_ between my hearts. Oh he looked confused, but he couldn’t guess. Didn’t even realised when I kissed him.”

“Now that almost offends me, you would think he would remember how we kiss. We always see _him_ after all, regardless of which incarnation he wears.”

“I admit, my feelings were a teeny bit hurt - killed a ton of people...felt better. Really don’t feel good about that now though.” Missy sighed. “Actually makes me feel all manner of awful ways.”

“I fail to see why,” he said, confused.

“Yeah,” she sighed. “You will understand in time. You know, I dropped huge hints. Gallifreyan technology _right_ there in front of us, my TARDIS parked right outside.”

“That is most amusing, how far did you have to go before he realised?”

“Oh I had to tell him. Flat out tell him. His face was a picture.”

The Master chuckled, one hand in Missy’s hair and the other holding hers. Their initial impulse for physicality had now given way to a great affection, and they were simply very comfortable with each other.

“We should locate a Doctor...steal their TARDIS, that would be rather amusing,” he said.

Missy frowned and looked up at him, “but why?”

“Why?” he asked in bewilderment “Why ever not? Because it’s simply what we do - it is part of the game.”

“Yes, but the game isn’t exactly turning out great for us _or_ them. What are we actually going to _do_ with the Doctor's TARDIS once we have it?”

The Master stared at her and yet again wondered whether the translation circuit were malfunctioning and causing her words to form an entirely new language of their own.

“We could do all manner of things! Imagine the glory! The power! The sheer victory alone of stealing such a prize!”

“But dearest,” she said. “We both have a TARDIS of our own, we simply don’t _need_ to steal theirs.”

“Where is your thirst for the thrill of the game with the Doctor?” he asked, determined to peak her interest. “Simply take what is theirs, and claim victory!”

“ _Oh_ , ok,” Missy sighed.

“Ok?” he asked, surprised.

“Yes. Ok,” she said. “But just to show we _could,_ if we wanted to. No world ending antics and nothing evil. Just joyriding, and then the ultimate surprise, which will really throw the Doctor, will be when we simply return the TARDIS without a scratch. They will be so confused and _that_ , my dear Master, is a victory in itself.”

They had adjourned to the Master’s Doctor Viewing room, Missy ignoring every last comment about how they really should take her TARDIS as it would have upgrades worth knowing. She rebuffed him every single time, cutting him off with talk of paradoxes. One thing Missy was not going to do, was risk past self getting inside her TARDIS, realising it was rather special, and trying to steal it from her. She hadn’t worked as hard as she had to obtain the most powerful TARDIS in the universe just to see herself steal it.

“That one,” she said, pointing her umbrella at the screen. “We have to go backwards so we still have the option of visiting more than one - so they don’t remember and stop our game. I do have _things_ ...I want to talk with her about, it will spoil our fun and you’ll get bored though...but I _do_ want to talk to her...what better way to get her attention than to steal her TARDIS. Shall we?”

“We shall. Let’s ensure we are equipped and prepare a plan,” he said, a flash of excitement showing.

 

They formed a plan quickly, and soon materialised slightly further into the Doctor’s timeline.

Prepared as always, they spent some time watching the Doctor, the Master lounging on the large viewing chair, and Missy leaning against him, her legs draped over the armrest.

“She’s gone old school with a TARDIS full of pets,” Missy said, idly kicking her legs as she shifted to get comfortable.

“Old school? Old school was two humans and..Susan. This is….” he mused.

“Middle school?” she suggested.

“I suppose that would be an appropriate analogy - how far into my future _are_ you?”

“Oh, quite far, it all feels like old school - one big jumble of pets, mostly humans.”

“His favourites. Are you ready to play now my dear?” he asked.

“Yes, I do believe I am,” she said with a giggle, and tilted her head back, raising her arm and taking hold of the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

It was easy. In theory.

Missy was to lure the humans away with tales of woe, so absurd that it would be a test of the quality of the latest pets, then the Master, setting a fabricated disaster for the Doctor to solve would then stroll in and steal her TARDIS, materialising around Missy, and the two would then run off with her TARDIS.

In reality the humans asked too many questions, wanted to go and get the Doctor, were far too inquisitive and borderline suspicious.

Missy rose to the challenge.

“I’m just wondering where your car _is_ ,” Yasmin said.

Missy stared at her, annoyed that her ruse was being examined.

“Your car,” Ryan said. “The one you were driving when you were carjacked by aliens…”

“On you way to a Victorian costume convention…” Graham added, looking at her in disbelief.

“Victorian slash _Edwardian_ to be precise…” Missy added. “It sounded so much funnier when I said it all in my head.”

“Funnier?” Ryan asked, confused.

“Ok,” Yaz said. “Graham, can you go and find the Doctor in case there is anything to the alien part of this?”

“Right, I’ll go find her,” he said, and began to walk away.

“Wait!” Missy said. “I wouldn't want to create panic..walk slowly…”

Graham stared at Missy in utter confusion and shook his head, walking slowly, until he got around the corner and dashed off to find the Doctor.

“You don’t seem surprised to meet aliens…” Ryan began.

“Aliens who car jack…” Yaz remarked.

As the sound of materialisation filled the air, Missy broke into a grin and then burst into laughter. 

“Tell the Doctor, the Master stole her TARDIS! Byeeee!”

Missy was still laughing as the Master dematerialised, setting coordinates for the same time and place, 20 minutes later.

“You do appear to be the only one enjoying your ruse there my dear,” he said, raising an eyebrow in amusement as her.

“Oh, the Doctor’s pets are always fun to play with. Want to sneak around her TARDIS before we go surprise her?”

The Master laughed, “I fail to see how that could possibly be a question.”

 

**Four hours later.**

 

Missy and the Master lounged on chairs in a room with a large mirror and opened wardrobe, costumes strewn all over the floor. Missy wore an elegant white outfit with a very feathered top, and the Master sat, looking in amusement at the multicoloured coat he wore.

“Might steal a few things. I don’t think she’s been in here in years, Missy said.

“Yes, she will hardly notice, probably doesn't even remember the room exists. We should most definitely liberate some of the more unique outfits..may prove quite useful to have the outfits of the Doctor and their friends…”

“ _Oh_ , many possibilities, we should get ready to surprise her though - I’m simply _dying_ to see her reaction,” Missy said.

“Let us hope we do not end up surrounded by trigger happy UNIT personnel when we open the doors then,” he said.

“Oh, no problem there. I temporarily installed myself into a senior financial controller position within the military for a week or so, cut their budget. Should be around this point in time - they’ll figure out the forged paperwork before long, but it keeps pesky guns from being pointed at us for at least six months.”

“Oh, congratulations my dear, excellent work.”

“I’m quite proud of myself too,” she said, smiling.

Once they had both composed themselves, they materialised and checked the monitors, having locked onto the Doctor’s life signs. Missy positioned herself behind the console, her physical presence obscured by the column as well as the Master’s form. They took their time, ensuring their entrance would be planned perfectly and once ready the Master flung open the doors dramatically, standing in the doorway with a smirk.

“My dear Doctor,” he said. “How you have changed.”

“ _You,_ ” she said, taken back. “My friends described Missy...what exactly are _you_ doing here?”

“Surprising you, I do believe the plan was,” the Master said, realising that Missy’s plan was annoying at the very worst and really lacked the usual shock factor that he aimed for.

“ _We_ ,” she said, stepping closer, pointing her finger until she jabbed him in the chest. “We, are going to talk. Let me in, _right now,_ because I am _not_ happy.”

The Master stood aside in amusement and the Doctor walked straight in, turning to look at her friends.

“Wait right here, I’ll handle these two,” she said.

As the doors closed, she caught sight of Missy as she stepped from behind the console, uncertainty clearly flashing through her.

“Missy,” she said quietly.

“Doctor,” she began, “we...I.. wanted….”

Missy’s eyes filled with tears and her voice broke as she tried to from her words, but was cut off as the Doctor stepped straight toward her and pulled her into her arms, sighing in relief and contentment.

“Hugging. I did not expect _hugging_ ,” the Master said. “We took your TARDIS merely to...surprise you. Missy’s plan seems more and more pointless by the second.”

“Uncalled for,” Missy said, finally stepping back and looking at the Doctor with a smile. “It was going to be funny.”

“Funny - stealing my TARDIS and coming up with the most ridiculous backstory to tell my friends that I have ever heard, was funny?” the Doctor asked.

“It was a _bit_ funny. Steal your TARDIS then return it, having done nothing bad whatsoever...it’s...a surprise. So...SURPRISE!” Missy said.

The Master shook his head in astonishment. “Would you be so kind as to drop us back at my TARDIS my dear Doctor? I shall return when I have devised a more sensible plan to torment you.”

“Ok, yes, I’ll look forward to that,” the Doctor said absently, not taking in his words as she looked at Missy. “If that’s what you want.”

“Sure, leaving...yes,” Missy responded, appearing not remotely ready to go.

The Doctor locked on to the Master’s TARDIS and dematerialised, her hands remaining on the controls, a sudden reluctance to open the doors.

“Missy, you could, I mean we should...talk, maybe stay. Just stay, for a while?”

Missy smiled, making a mental note of just how adorable the Doctor was this time around.

“We _should_ talk..just for a while,” Missy said, feeling a flash of relief.

“Missy, perhaps it is best to get any..talking, out of your system, but I do not wish to watch you become _emotional_ with the Doctor. I will be waiting. Don’t let her do anything ridiculous like lock you in a room and have an egg bring you sweets again.”

“Promise,” Missy said, and walked over, kissing him briefly. “Off you go, I won't be long.”

The doors closed and Missy stared at them momentarily before turning back to meet the Doctor’s eyes.

“It’s good to see you,” she said.

“You too,” the Doctor said. “Didn't think I would...well not like this. Figured I’d bump into the two of you, you’d wreak havoc with him. Then you turn up with another you and just mildly annoy me.”

“Wreak havoc...Doctor...you thought I left with him and went on some kind of universe ending rampage?”

“I _saw_ you leave with him,” the Doctor said.

“I tried to tell you - when I brushed the blade against your wrist, I let my mental barriers down for that brief moment, tried to show you what I had to do. I couldn’t let him know, I couldn’t tell you.”

“Missy, I felt it, and I understood that you were intending to kill him - but you _didn't_ come back, did you. You _did_ leave with him. I failed you - I took you out of the vault too soon and into something you stood no chance in.”

“Failed me?” Missy’s voice was broken, tears brimming over fast. “ _I_ failed me. _I_ killed me. I tried. Believe me I tried. I had a plan - my only mistake was my own need to have the last word. If I had just kept going, walking back to you, then I would have done what I intended and stood with you.”

The Doctor stared at her, and stepped forward, taking her hands, “Missy, what happened? Could you show me?”

Missy paused, her tears escaping despite her efforts to keep them from falling.

“Ok, I can do that...I can show you.”

The Doctor held her hands gently, her thumbs stroking Missy’s hands as she closed her eyes and lightly touched her forehead against hers. In moments the light gentle way their hands remained in each others became a firmer grip, Missy’s memories suddenly vivid in the Doctor’s mind.  
  
The forest filled their joined minds - the distant sounds of Cybermen, the light beginning to fade and the smell of the greenery propelling the memory into vivid realism.

Missy’s voice caused an involuntary shiver to run down the Doctor’s spine - her words carried all around her mind, echoing into every corner like a secret that was never supposed to be heard.

 

_‘I loved being you. Every second of it. Oh, the way you burn like a sun. Like a whole screaming world on fire. I remember that feeling, and I always will. And I will always miss it.’_

 

Missy’s memories, blurred and melding together as she recalled the stab of pain, the feel of warm wet blood seeping through the coat she remembered fitted so perfectly and the shock in her own mind of having taken that action. The memory was so dizzying that the Doctor could only hold her hands even more tightly - having the memories of both incarnations of her friend from different perspectives so intensely was a bombardment in the Doctor’s mind.

Missy simply gave herself to the memory, the sensations too intense and too powerful. The only thing she was aware of was the tension the Doctor felt as their minds filled with Missy’s words.

 

_‘Oh, because he's right. Because it's time to stand with him. It's where we've always been going, and it's happening now, today. It's time to stand with the Doctor.’_

_‘No. Never. Missy! I will never stand with the Doctor!_

 

The Doctor was not even aware of the tears that fell freely, and her own gasps as she let out a sob at the realisation that Missy had not turned from her.

Too lost in the memory, Missy was unable to raise her barriers and sank to the ground, the Doctor wrapping her arms around her and holding her tightly as she took control of their mental connection and gently eased back from her mind, placing a kiss on her forehead as she felt her mind become her own again.

“Oh Missy, I didn’t know - I thought you left...honey...how did you get off the ship?”

Missy clung on to the Doctor tightly, resting her head against her shoulder as she stared at the wall.

“Don’t I always survive? Faked death. Woke up - everything was charred and destroyed. I had a device - your life signs were not there. Took eight jumps on a teleport until I could find a part of that hell ship stable enough to recall my TARDIS. Then I left.”

“We’re idiots. I didn’t die and didn’t leave you there, not knowingly. I’m sorry Missy, I made a promise to you - it went both ways, and I would never have left you like that. You’re here though - now. We’re here, together.”

Missy tensed, battling to slow her tears and control her emotions.

“You and me Missy - no bio locks, no prison, just us. Travel with me?”

Missy remained in her arms, not willing to meet her eyes and see the look of light and hope that she could hear in her voice.

“I can’t,” she whispered.

“Why?” the Doctor felt her hearts plummet. “Missy, we can have what we always wanted - stay with me.”

Missy eased back, holding on to the console to stand, and stared hard at the ground before finally managing to meet the Doctor’s eyes.

“I’m not ready for that - I’ll let you down, you’ll regret it.”

The Doctor stepped toward her and felt nothing short of devastated as Missy raised her hand and stepped back.

“Please, I need to think, to work myself out - right now, I’m with me. I’ll...come back to you honey...I’m just not ready for whatever that my mean for us.”

“It’ll mean anything we want it to...you don’t belong with your past...look to the future Missy.”

Missy took a deep breath and pulled the Doctor to her, kissing her softly. When she broke away, she smiled - a slight flash of light and promise in her eyes.

“Go play hero with your pets, have fun saving the universe - I will come back...to you.”

The Doctor took hold of her hand, not letting go as Missy stepped way. They paused, their arms outstretched as their eyes met.

“I promise. I will come back to you,” Missy whispered, and dropped her hand, turning and walking through the TARDIS doors without a glance back.

 

She felt an emotional wrench at the sound of the doors of the Master’s TARDIS closing behind her as she entered - an instant barrier between her and the Doctor.

The Master eyed her suspiciously from the other side of his console.

“Have you been... _crying_?”

“Crying? Me? Don’t be ridiculous. I tormented her thoroughly, it was hilarious. Shame you missed it. Where to next dearest?”

“While you were busy...tormenting the Doctor, I installed a random destination generator. Pull the lever and we lock on to a Doctor randomly selected by my TARDIS, materialising right at their door.”

Missy took a steadying breath, and walked around the console, taking his hand with a smile and inching forward. Her decision was made, so she may as well have some fun...for now.

“Let’s go play with a Doctor then my dear,” she said, before closing the distance between them and kissing him.

He kissed her as he pulled the lever, before they both began laughing to the sound of materialisation and the promise of an amusing adventure together.


End file.
